The Road to Aht Urhgan
Category:QuestsCategory:Jeuno Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Talk to Faursel inside Neptune's Spire for a cutscene. *He will give you three options to choose from. The third is a hidden option on the bottom. Choose the hidden option. *After the cutscene, talk to him a second time for another cutscene. *Faursel will ask you to collect some items. You may choose the Advanced path, Intermediate path or Beginner path. Alternatively, you may just pay gil. For a list of the items, see below. *You will need to collect item(s) for Faursel. After trading the item(s) he requests, rezone, wait until the next game day and talk to him again for the Boarding Permit. *If you choose to pay the gil, talk to him, re-zone and wait till next game day and talk to him again to receive the Silver Sea Ferry Ticket. You will be warped to Wajaom Woodlands after receiving Silver Sea Ferry Ticket. Advanced You can choose from the following: #One coffer key from a beastman stronghold: ::*Davoi ::*Beadeaux ::*Castle Oztroja ::*Temple of Uggalepih ::*Den of Rancor ::*Quicksand Caves ::*Sea Serpent Grotto #Any testimony item. #3 chips from Pso'Xja: ::*Carmine Chip ::*Cyan Chip ::*Gray Chip. Intermediate Trade the following Garrison items: :*Jade Cryptex :*Silver Engraving :*Thirteen-Knot Quipus Note: This route is generally not suggested due to the extreme rarity of the listed drops. Note: This is easier if you try to get these items while doing mission 4-1, since you will be in these areas anyways. Easy Obtain the 6 items that are used in the two sub-job quests: :*Magicked Skull :*Damselfly Worm :*Crab Apron :*Bloody Robe :*Dhalmel Saliva :*Wild Rabbit Tail Gil Pay 500,000 gil. *NOTE* If you trade the gil, once you come back for your boarding permit, you get knocked out and warped to the Leypoint in Wajaom Woodlands. You still attain the boarding permit though, but getting to Aht Urghan may not be fun if you have no method of Sneak. ---- Game Description Client: Faursel (Tenshodo, Lower Jeuno) Summary: :If you want to ride the mercenary transport ship from Mhaura, you must bring the required items to the Tenshodo. ---- Faursel Description Advanced The advanced list, eh? A superb choice. The items on this list are few, so they should fit nicely in your bag, but they are quite difficult t' come by. You can choose from the following: #One coffer key from a beastman stronghold (Davoi, Beadeaux, Castle Oztroja, Temple of Uggalepih, Den of Rancor, Quicksand Caves or Sea Serpent Grotto). #A “testimony.” Those ancient scraps of papyrus seem t' be quite popular with collectors these days. I don't know all the details, but apparently there's a testimony for any o' the jobs an adventurer can be. Anyway, I just need one. (It has been reported and confirmed that used testimonies work for this quest). #Your last option is t' bring me chips from Pso'Xja. I'll need a set o' those, though. You'll 'ave to bring me a Carmine Chip, a Cyan Chip, and a Gray Chip, all three. That's it for the advanced list. You can bring me any one o' the above requests, but if you decide t' bring Pso'Xja chips, I'll need 'em in a set o' three. Intermediate Intermediate, eh? This one is quite a bother. Beastmen 'ave been a real plague t' the Near East as of late. Not that we haven't been having problems here, too. But anyway, the situation 'as driven up the demand for beastman spoils. I want you t' bring me a Jade Cryptex, a Silver Engraving, and a Thirteen-Knot Quipus. The beastmen have been using those t' relay orders. I require all three. That's all for the intermediate list. It may sound simple, but those items are scattered all about the strongholds and are rather difficult t' get a hold of. Easy You say you want t' go to Aht Urhgan, but you're too big o' a coward to face a challenge, eh? That attitude will get you nowhere in the Empire, I tell you. Ah well, it's all the same t' me, as long as I make a profit. This will be more like running errands, but there are a lot o' things for you to collect on this list. There are a lot o' curious items here. I need you to bring me Magicked Skull, Damselfly Worm, and Crab Apron. Wait, there's more. I also require Bloody Robe and Dhalmel Saliva. ...Oh, and one last thing--Wild Rabbit Tail. Hand me these six items at one time, and I will be satisfied. Gil Hoho! So this high and mighty adventurer refuses t' be reduced to running errands! Ah, sorry abou' that. I'm not picking on you, so don't get your feathers in a ruffle. So you are going t' pay me 500000 gil. Is that correct? You won't receive the permit immediately, you know. Are you okay with that?